Traditional ceiling mount light fixtures, such as those utilizing fluorescent or HID light sources, emit light downward but also provide an amount of sideways light or even uplight. Specifically, many of these light sources are packed in globe-like or curved refractors which provide distributed light emission. Recently, there has been a trend in lighting technology towards replacing such traditional light sources with light emitting diode (LED) light sources, largely due to the efficiency advantages of LEDs. However, LEDs are a directional light source, meaning they generally emit light in the direction in which they are aimed, which is different from traditional fluorescent, HID, or incandescent light sources. In many ceiling mounted LED light fixtures, all of the LEDs are aimed towards the ground, creating an absence of uplight. In certain application environments, such as in warehouses or other high ceiling structures, the absence of uplight creates an undesirable “cave effect”, in which the ceiling and space above the light fixtures are dark. Thus, there remains a need for a technology that can provide uplight from downward pointing luminaires.